


Return

by sleep



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep/pseuds/sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift returns to the Lost Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

It was subtle at first. There were the obvious changes, of course; a few new crewmembers, a few less of the original crewmembers. But that was not it. It was... A different feel from the crew. Ratchet had told him he was imagining things. Of course he did. He was Ratchet! Ratchet, who had brought him back, who had told him to come... Home? Was this home? He looked around, at the crew who had gone through so much, at the people he had been away from.   
  
They had all changed. Subtly, openly, only slightly, or significantly, but they had all _changed_. Rodimus had become a better leader – more attuned to the crew, no longer trying to be _one_ _of them_ , but rather going in front of them, distancing himself while also being there for them – Ultra Magnus was settling in – he actually _smiled_ , he was more relaxed, less stressed – and he was not sure how he fit in with them any more. The trinity was broken. Rodimus had learned to do what he had to without him – without the both of them – and he was unsure if Ultra Magnus even had needed him in the first place. They had changed. He had changed.   
  
No, this was not his home. It had never been. He thought that maybe, perhaps, if things had worked out differently, it could have _become_ a home for him. He could have settled too. But he left too soon, and he was gone for too long, and now... Now it might be too late. This place might never be somewhere he could call home. These mechs might never be home.  
  
The rest of the crew had also changed. While he were gone. This crew he was not a part of. Never ha been a part of. They all seemed more closely knit, like they belonged together, like a _crew_. And he was... He was back. Just back. Ratchet had brought him back. To these people he was not a part of, to this place he did not belong. He was starting to regret it.   
  
And maybe worst of all – worse than everyone else changing, worse than feeling like a stranger among his kin – was _Megatron_. Megatron, who so easily had wormed his way into their midst. Megatron, who so easily had become an Autobot. Megatron, the mech who had leaded the Decepticons, the one responsible for all they had done in the name of the cause. Megatron, the Autobots' greatest enemy.   
  
And they had invited him into their midst. Sure, they had been forced to take him along, but he had sneakily made a place for himself among them, and they were getting _used to him_. They had accepted him as – if not an Autobot – a part of their crew. Not all, of course, but it was obvious. He was settling. He was one of them. And Drift had worked so hard, for so long, to undo the damage he had caused, to repent, and to fit in with the Autobots. To be one of them. And Megatron – _Megatron, leader of the Decepticons_ – had been allowed free passage. Megatron had managed to do what he had failed to do for _years_ , what he had worked _so hard for_ for _so long_. And he had done it in a matter of months.   
  
He looked at his friends, at the crew, at _Megatron_. And he thought that maybe... Maybe coming back had been a mistake. Maybe it was all a mistake.


End file.
